2x010 Hunter, Prey
by garg-girl
Summary: I'm trying a new format, so please bear with me. This is the first fic of my virtual season, breaking off after 'Aurora'.


**Stargate: Atlantis**

**Virtual Season (breaks off after season 2's 'Aurora')  
Season 2, Episode 10  
'Hunter, Prey'**

_Written & Directed by: garggirl_

Disclaimer:  
Canon characters are copyright Cooper/Wright Productions.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.  
All original characters are the property of garggirl.

**Dr. Rodney McKay (voice over)**: "Previously on Stargate: Atlantis..."

_(Scene from 'Risng, pt 1': INT: Cave. Athosian homeworld. Teyla and Sheppard are looking at cave drawings)_

**Teyla Emmagan**: "The Wraith allow our kind to grow in numbers and when that number reaches a certain point they return to...cull their human heard. Sometimes a few hundred years will pass before they awaken again."

_(Next Scene from 'Seige, pt 2': INT: Atlantis Control Room)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Receiving IDC."

**Maj. John Sheppard**: "Who is it?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(disbelief)_ "Stargate Command."

_(Next Scene from 'Seige, pt 2': INT: Atlantis Control Room. Overlay of marines walking through the gate, guns poised)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "They must have found a Zed-PM. That's the only way they could have dialed in from Earth."

**Col. Dillion Everett**: "As we speak, it is being transported up to the Daedalus, our new battle cruiser."

_**Episode begins: Teaser**_

_(INT: Atlantis corridors. The lights are subdued. Weir is walking down the hall, occaisionally yawning. In her hands is a PDA. Camera shot shows that she's scrolling through a list. In the distance, a heavy, drum-filled music is suddenly heard. Weir looks up from the PDA curiously and she rounds the corner into the Control Room)_

(Weir suddenly stops in her tracks and looks up at the Stargate switchboard. McKay is there, dancing bombastically and singing at the top of his lungs)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Did you forget about me, Mr Duplicity? I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner. It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced; and are you thinking of me when you fu--"

_(suddenly, he sees Weir. He stops and reaches across the switchbord, shutting the music off)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(embarrassed)_ "'Lizabeth...I-I-I didn't think anyone was up yet..."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(smiling; ascending stairs)_ "Alanis Morrisette, huh?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I-I-I--" 

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "It's alright, Rodney. I do the same thing to wake myself up in the morning, though my tastes tend to run more towards softer, happier music...but never mind that, the Daedalus will be arriving this morning."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Ah, yes." _(clears throat conspiculously)_ "I was looking at the transfer manifest just as you arrived."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(wryly)_ "So, is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?" 

_(McKay purses his lips and shoots her a dark look. Weir's smile broadens slightly before she's all business again. McKay turns his attention back to the database screen, scrolling through the transfer list.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I see we're getting a Dr. Sarah Xavier. I'm not familiar with her work. What's her field of expertise?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Psychiatry."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(incredulously)_ "Another shrink? We already have Heightmeyer, what do we need two psychiatrists for? We know we're nuts. Our little excursion to this galaxy proves that."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Question asked, question answered." _(presses a few buttons, calling up Dr Xavier's file.)_ "I felt bringing a second on-staff psychiatrist would be beneficial. Having Dr. Xavier here will enable Dr. Heightmeyer to take it easy for a while. Kate works far to hard. Also," _(presses a few more buttons, magnifying a portion of the file.)_ "She's ex-army, spent 5 years in the Brazilian rainforest. A medi and a soldier -- we get two for the price of one."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(looking at Weir sidewardly)_ "So, if she's so great, why wasn't she part of the expedition when this all started?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "She turned it down," _(McKay looks at her incredulously. Weir smiles slightly)_ "I know, can you believe it? Who would want to turn down the chance to get the life sucked out of them on almost a weekly basis?" _(motions to the massive room around them for emphasis.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(leans towards screen)_ "She's Canadian," _(smiles)_ "I like her already." _(scans further down the file)_ "Hey, she has the gene."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(nods)_ "It's one of the strongest that we've discovered, second only to Lt. Col. Sheppard."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(strolling in, whistling a soft tune)_ "What's second only to me?"

_(Sheppard ascends stairs two at a time)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "A new transfer's A.T.A. gene," _(closes listing)_ "You're in a good mood this morning, Sheppard. What'd you do, kill a case of 2-4 or something?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(sighing pleasantly)_ "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? Sun is shining. Birds are singing. Bees are trying to have sex with them...as is my understanding." _(grins broadly)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(glaring)_ "You should be arrested for being so cheerful this early." 

_(suddenly, a beeping sounds)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I do believe that's the Daedalus," _(reaches across the switchboard and flicks a switch.)_ "Atlantis Control room to Daedalus, this is Lt. Col. John Sheppard. Do you receive?"

**Voice**: _(slightly staticy)_ "We read you loud and clear, Atlantis Control. Permission to dock?" 

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Permission granted, Daedalus," _(flicks a switch, calling up a display of the city on the monitor)_ "Proceed to the North-East Peir." 

**Voice**: _(slightly staticy)_ "Will do. Daedalus out."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(to Sheppard)_ "Would you see to the transfers orientation and the supply unload?"

_(Sheppard nods wordlessly and jogs his way out of the room)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause)_ "Why him? That's rather like the stupid leading the blind, isn't it?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "A lot of supplies are foodstuffs this time around." _(smiles slightly)_ "Don't think for one second, Mister, that I haven't noticed mess hall supplies disappearing when you've been in the vicinity."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(mock hurt)_ "Why, 'Lizabeth, you wound me."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(scrunches up her nose at him.)_ "Yeah, right...you coffee-hording pixie!"

_(McKay sticks his tongue out at her playfully, illicting a giggle from her, before they both turn back to their respective work.)_

(CUT TO: EXT: North-East Peir. A door opens and Sheppard steps out. The peir is swarming with people unloading the ship. Sheppard takes a quick look around the area and spots a group of people standing next to a pile of luggage a short distance away. He smiles and walks towards them) 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sanctuary. My name is Lt. Col. John Sheppard and I'll be your cruise director..." _(pause; the smile is replaced by dumbstruck surprise as he locks eyes with someone in the back of the group)_

(CUT TO: a tall, sandy-blonde woman. Her hair is pulled back into a tight bun, flattering glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, dressed impeccably in a burgundy dress suit. She's fairly tall and quite slim)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling slightly)_ "Johnny?" _(places hands on her hips)_ "Well, as I live and breathe..." 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(blinks; pause)_ "Oh. My. God!" _(exhales heavily)_

(CUT TO: Atlantis Theme. Opening credits roll.) 

**_Starring_**:   
Joe Flanigan as Lt. Col. John Sheppard, USAF  
Torri Higginson as Dr. Elizabeth Weir  
Rachel Lutrell as Teyla Emmagan  
Jason Mamoa as Specialist Ronon Dex  
Paul McGillion as Dr. Carson Beckett  
AND  
David Hewlett as Dr. Rodney McKay

**_With_**:   
Victoria Pratt as Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier, RCA

_(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL)_

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(EXT: North-East Peir. Sheppard pushes past the crowd to get to the woman. He throws his arms around her, drawing her into an excited hug)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiling brightly)_ "What the hell are you doin' here?" _(he pulls back slightly to look at her)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(mirroring his smile)_ "Oh, you know me, just in the market for a little summer home. I'm thinking a little two-bedroom with a southern exposure." 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smile broadens)_ "Okay, what I mean to say is how did you get recruited for this little adventure? Last time I saw you was that night in Niagra Falls when I was between tours."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(pokes him in the chest playfully)_ "Hey, you had your path to follow and I had mine. Who knew that our paths would cross again, especially here of all places?"

_(Sheppard opens his mouth to reply but is suddenly silenced by an all too familiar voice)_

**Dr. Kavanagh**: _(off screen)_ "Doctor? Dr Xavier!" _(appears next to them)_ "Dr Xavier, you forgot your carry-on...oh, Sheppard. Hello."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(surprised)_ "Kavanagh?" _(looks Kavanagh up and down)_ "What are you doing back in Atlantis? I thought you had had enough of frontier research." 

**Dr. Kavanagh**: "I did," _(looks sidewardly at Xavier)_ "but I had a change of heart, so I decided to give it another shot."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(hautily)_ "Yes, well, good for you," _(snatches bag from Kavanagh; glaring)_ "Now if you wouldn't mind buggering off."

_(Kavanagh purses his lips but complies without argument, toddling off back towards the ship and barking orders at the people unloading his equipment.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "What the hell was that about?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(watching Kavanagh carefully)_ "He's been following me around like a love-sick puppy since I was briefed at the SGC."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(mockingly)_ "Aww, does Doc have herself a little lap-dog? She does...yes, I think she does."

_(Xavier cocks back her arm and firmly punches Sheppard's bicep.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(yelping)_ "Ow!" _(rubs sore spot)_ "When did you go all Popeye?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling slightly.)_ "Hey, I y'am what I y'am..."

_(CUT TO: Atlantis Infirmary. Sheppard and Xavier enter.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(waves arms in a grand flourish)_ "...And this is the Infirmary," _(points to a nearby door)_ "Dr. Beckett's office is through that door over there," _(points to another door)_ "That one over there is Dr. Heightmeyer's office, and this," _(points to an adjacent door)_ "Is your office." 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(looking around the room in awe)_ "This city is amazing!"

_(Beckett emerges from his office)_

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(smiling)_ "Ah," _(approaches them)_ "You must be Dr. Xavier." _(shakes Xavier's proffered hand)_ "I'm Dr Carson Beckett, Atlantis' Chief Medical Officer." 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(pleasantly)_ "Please, call me Sarah."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(motions to Sheppard)_ "I'd watch out for this one and McKay. They're in here more times than I care for. So much so, that they even have a lamanated name plate over a bed."

_(Xavier laughs)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(half protesting, half laughing)_ "Hey, I'm not that bad! McKay's the hypochondriac."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling)_ "Johnny's a one-man wrecking crew alright!" 

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(pause; blankly)_ "You two...know each other?"

_(Sheppard shifts his weight nervously; looking at Xavier warily)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "We have a...complicated history." _(pause)_ "A story best left untold for the moment."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(nodding slightly)_ "I see. Well, shall I give you thae five-cent tour, love?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiles)_ "Looks like you'll be in very capable hands here, Doc. I'll leave you to get settled in. The Daedalus is set to disembark soon and I need to see it and Heightmeyer off."

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Kate? Where's thae lass off to?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "She going back to Earth for a while; taking some vacation time and whatnot. No worries, she'll be back shrinking everybody's head in no time."

_(Sheppard leaves. Xavier and Beckett watch him go)_

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(motioning further into the room)_ "Well, shall we?"

_(Xavier smiles and follows Beckett further in)_

(CUT TO: INT: Atlantis Gym. Xavier & Sheppard are in the middle of a sparring match; Teyla and Ronon, both in their work-out gear, sit on a nearby bench, watching)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(deflecting a punch)_ "Thought you could use a little release. Feel natural?"

_(Xavier feints left then delivers a high roundhouse kick from the right. Sheppard spins slightly as he falls to the floor.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(standing over him; smiling)_ "Just like ridin' a biker."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(standing and resuming the fight)_ "You've been trained well."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "My drill sergeants said I had a lot of repressed anger."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "And?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(shrugs)_ "I'm not repressed anymore." _(lands a punch on Sheppard's jaw)_ "When I'm fighting, it's like everything else melts away. I only know one thing: that I'm gonna win, and they're gonna lose. I like that feeling."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Well," _(blocks a couple punches and delivers a kick to Xavier's gut)_ "it sure beats that "dead" feeling you get when they win and you lose."

_(Weir and McKay enter, standing quietly to the side)_

(Xavier rights herself, dodges a series of punches)

(Teyla shifts slightly on the bench, causing it to creak softly. Sheppard turns slightly towards the noise)

(Xavier takes advantage of Sheppard's distraction, drops to her haunches, and delivers a sweeping kick to Sheppard's legs before he realizes what's happening. Sheppard lands on his back, hard.)

(McKay laughs out hard.)

(Weir smiles but tries to hide her amusement, unsuccessfully.)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(stands; glaring at McKay)_ "Are you here for a reason, or did you just rush right over 'cause you sensed I might be experiencing some actual joy?" _(dusting himself off)_ "Isn't there anybody else you could bother?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "We voted. You were the people's choice."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(to Teyla and Ronon)_ "So, who wants to be my next victim?"

_(Teyla stands, smiling slightly)_

(Teyla throws a 1-2 punch before grabbing Xavier by the shoulders, pushing her hard against the wall.)

(Xavier retaliates by raising her arms between Teyla's, pushing her hands off, and slamming her head forward onto Teyla's.)

(Teyla stumbles back but recovers quickly.)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "You're holding back."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Yes."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(firmly)_ "Don't."

_(Teyla throws a punch out, which Xavier quickly evades, but Xavier gets caught by a second punch landing hard on her side.)_

(Xavier then delivers a high roundhouse to Teyla's head, sending Teyla stumbling back into Ronon's lap.)

(Teyla rights herself.)

**Teyla Emmagan**: _(laboured breathing, bowing head slightly)_ "I conceed." 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling wickedly, turning to Ronon)_ "Break me off a switch, boy卼here抯 about to be a whuppin?"

_(Ronon stands and goes to grab Xavier but Xavier ducks under his arm and jabs him hard in the back with her elbow.)_

(Ronon turns and jumps at Xavier.) 

(Xavier meets him, mid-spring, landing a punch-kick combo, knocking Ronon against the wall.)

(Swiftly, Ronon returns with an upper cut, catching Xavier under the chin and sending her flying through the air. She crashes hard against the opposite wall.) 

(Xavier surges forward again, but Ronon backhands her with lightning speed, knocking her into a downward spiral onto one knee. Just as she raises her head to look up at Ronon, Ronon lands a punch hard across Xavier's jaw.)

(Xavier's head snaps back down. Everything in the room stops. Both Ronon and Xavier are breathing very heavily. Xavier looks back up, blood is trickling out from a split on her lip. A dark look passes over Xavier's face. She brings a hard upper cut to Ronon's jaw.)

(Ronon's head snaps back and he stumbles back a few steps.)

(silence covers the room as Ronon is still for a moment. Breathing heavily, he draws himself up to his full height & approaches Xavier.)

(Sheppard makes a move to put himself between Xavier and Ronon; Xavier gestures to Sheppard not to)

(Xavier stands her ground & looks up at Ronon with a level, calm gaze)

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "You have quite the fighting skills."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I learned long ago, those who don't know how to fight can still die. I fear neither death nor pain." 

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "What do you fear, Doctor?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept me and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "You are anything but meek. A true champion among champions. I do not believe that will be your fate."

_(Ronon bows slightly, grabs his towel, and leaves)_

(the silence stretches on a few seconds longer)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Well, isn't he just a little ray of sunshine?"

_(the others laugh slightly)_

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "And on that note, let me get to why I've come here." _(looks back and forth between Xavier and Sheppard)_ "It's come to my attention that the two of you have a prior familiarity with each other."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(toweling himself)_ "You could say that."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Can you tell me exactly what that would be?" 

_(John casts a wary look to Xavier. She looks unconcerned)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Well, we used to date. It was back in university. I randomly chose him as a test subject for a paper I was working on, and he was working part-time as a grade three T.A. for a nearby elementary school--"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Wait-wait-wait...Sheppard taught third grade? The kind with children? Are you sure he wasn't just held back and used that as his cover story?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Oh ha-ha."

_(McKay smiles ruefully)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Anyhoo, at first he was so charming it was sickening, but after a while he sorta grew on me."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Rather like fungus?"

_(Sheppard shoots McKay another dark look)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "After graduation, we both joined our respective countries militaries, and we tried to maintain a long distance relationship, but when I found out I was being trained for a serious mission that offered little hope of my return I wrote a letter to Johnny, disolving our relationship. I didn't want Johnny to worry if I didn't return." 

_(Sheppard stares at Xavier for several long seconds.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Why didn't you ever tell me that? I always thought I had done something wrong."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, given the sensitive nature of the mission."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Well, I hope your previous involvement isn't going to be an issue for either of you?"

_(Xavier and Sheppard look at each other.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Not for me."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Nor me." 

_(Weir nods satisfactorily)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(clears throat conspiculously)_ "Well, it's been truly a pleasure watching Sheppard get the shit kicked out of him by a girl, but if you'll excuse me I have experiments to conduct, people to berate."

_(Xavier watches him leave)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(pause)_ "Isn't he just the tastiest thing you ever saw in your life?"

_(Sheppard, Weir and Teyla look at Xavier incredulously)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(eyes wide)_ "I'm going to try very hard to forget you ever said that. And might I add..." _(does a full body shiver)_ "Eww!"

_(CUT TO: INT: Atlantis conference room. Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, McKay and Xavier are milling around the room. Xavier is clothed in a pair of Daisy Duke's and low cut t-shirt.)_

(Weir enters with a file folder) 

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Alright, let's get this meeting start--" _(stops short upon seeing Xavier's scant attire)_ "You have the word 'Juicy' on your rear end." 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Well, if I had a little more foreknowledge of the meeting, I would've had a chance to change."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Into what? A crop top with the word 'Tasty' on it?"

_(Sheppard snickers)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling slightly)_ "Tastes great, less filling."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(smiling a little broader)_ "Crystal clean and no caffienne."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier & Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "TAPE!"

_(Xavier and Sheppard bust out laughing)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(clearing throat, trying to compose himself)_ "Sorry, inside joke. Had to be there."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(continues on to her seat)_ "As I was saying, let's get started."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I'm still a little unclear as to why I've been asked to attend. I'm well aware of what's expected of me, so I have a mission to prepare for." 

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(pursed lips)_ "You may be aware of the mission, Doctor, but I want to brief everyone at once." _(relaxes, looks at the others)_ "Now, I requested for Dr. Xavier to join the expedition largely due to the unique talents she possesses, in particular, the elite training she received during her military career."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I hope you're aware of what you're asking. Those particular abilites come with a high price."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(voice raising slightly)_ "I'm very aware of that, but I'm willing to take that chance if it saves the lives of countless innocents!"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(voice rising slightly higher)_ "Maybe so, but if we start down that road, there'll be no turning back."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(rising slightly out of her seat)_ "Face it, Sarah! You just can't take the fact that I'm your boss!" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "That's typically narcissistic of you, Liz. I can't take the fact that anyone's my boss!"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Ladies, let's just settle down. Now, what the hell was that all about?"

_(Xavier and Weir looks at each other briefly before both lowering their gaze to the table)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "And by the way, what's with this 'Liz' thing anyway?" _(to Weir)_ "I tried to call you that once and you damn near bit my head off. Why can Doc get away with it?" _(to Xavier)_ "And you, define 'elite training'." 

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "John..."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(to Weir)_ "Do you wanna tell 'em or should I?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(pause, sighs heavily)_ "Dr. Xavier and I also have a prior familiarity. Do you not see the resemblance?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause, eyes light up in realization)_ "You two are sisters, aren't you?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Half-sisters. It's a long story..."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "My dad boned her mom."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(shrugs)_ "Okay, so it's a short story."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Alright, that answers one question. As for this 'elite training' thing?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(pause, rubbing her hands together absent-mindedly)_ "My military career composed largely of training in the deadly arts. In lamens terms, I'm basically a mercenary." _(Sheppard's jaw drops open in surprise)_ "I was recruited into a group known as the Valkyries. A group of women sent in to do the work that know one else could. If the top brass wanted someone to, let's say 'disappear', we were charged with it. Infiltrate, ingraciate, and assassinate was our mission."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(incredulously, to Weir)_ "And this is what our next mission is about?" 

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Not entirely. Yes, Sarah does have the rather unpleasant task of, shall we say 'taking care of someone' but it is also an extraction mission."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "Who is the target?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Sarah's mission is clear. You're mission, however, is to capture a Wraith and bring it back for further interrogation."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "You know as well as I do, it takes a lot to incapacitate those things." 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "That shouldn't be an issue. I've learned a few tricks in my time regarding taking someone against insurmountable odds." _(to Weir)_ "But just so we're clear: once we go, I do things my way. I'll do whatever's necessary. If that means turning the entire galaxy upside down and shaking its pockets to see what falls out, that's what I'll do. I won't be subtle, it may not pretty, and I'll piss off a helluva lot of people along the way, but I'll get the job done."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(nods slightly)_ "General Landry has already informed me of the terms of your participation."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Wait! Elizabeth, you had issues with testing that Hoffan drug on Steve. Now, all of a sudden, you have no problem putting out a hit on someone?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(sharply)_ "It's Ford!"

_(silence fills the room)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(softly; dumbstruck)_ "What?"

_(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL) _

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(Scene: INT: Atlantis conference room. Weir is now standing. Her back is to the others and she is looking through the one glass window in the room.)

**Teyla Emmagan**: "I don't understand."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "The last time we saw Ford he jumped into the culling beam. He might as well have been the Early Bird special at Denny's. And now your telling me he's working with them?" 

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "I know. I was just as surprised as you are."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I doubt that."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "The latest Intel indicates that Lt. Ford is collaborating with a small Wraith sect. In exchange for them supplying Ford with as much of the enzyme as he wants, he is supplying them with information regarding this base."

_(John stands and begins to pace the room.) _

(Weir turns to watch him)

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "John, I don't like it anymore than you do, but he has to be stopped."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(pause)_ "Are you sure he's a willing participant?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(nods slightly)_ "I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to go to this extreme, but there are no other options. We simply cannot allow information regarding the operations of this base to fall into Wraith hands."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "And the source of this Intel is reliable?"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(wryly)_ "Not even remotely. But it warrants investigating all the same, don't you think?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(pause; looks at Weir; looks at team)_ "Let's go."

_(CUT TO: EXT: Outer space. The Jumper emerges from an orbital Stargate. The camera slowly swigs around to the front of the ship and zooms inward)_

(CUT TO: INT: Jumper. Sheppard and McKay are in the forward section. Teyla, Ronon and Xavier are in the aft.)

(Xavier is dressed differently than the others. She's wearing fatigue shorts, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of Cougars. Her hair is pulled back into a high, tight ponytail. Strapped to both her thighs are gun holsters each carrying a 9mil and extra clips attached to a hinged, hands-free loader. A dagger is strapped to her left ankle and a 35mil to her right.)

(Ronon and Teyla are watching Xavier intently.)

(A wicked looking crossbow is sitting next to Xavier and she is coating crossbow bolts with a vial of silver solution.)

**Teyla Emmagan**: "What are you doing?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(without looking up)_ "The reports say that Wraith have an aversion to salt water, right?"

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: _(cocks head)_ "Yes."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Well, This is," _(indicates the bottle she's holding)_ "is a mixture of 2 parts salt and 1 part each of water and silver nitrate. Your methods of capturing a live Wraith have worked well in the past, but these are no ordinary Wraith we'll be dealing with. We have to assume Ford has prepared them for all those eventualities. This will give us a edge over them."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(turning slightly in the pilot's seat)_ "You're poisoning your gear?" _(turns back around)_ "What happened to you, Doc? When did you become so cold?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(sighs heavily and stops what she's doing)_ "I know Ford was your friend, Johnny, but he doesn't think on that level anymore. He thinks about that enzyme and nothing more, and he'll do whatever it takes to get it even if it means selling everyone on Atlantis out to do it. I've seen it before."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "For once, I agree with Sheppard. There has to be another way. If we can take him alive--"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "There is no other way. You don't understand. He'll do it again, and again, and again. Collaborating with each and every enemy you've made until he gets what he wants. And he'll never get his fill. He has to be taken out of the equation permanantly or it'll put everyone in the city at further risk which could've otherwise been avoided." 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "I still don't have to like it."

_(Ronon points to a small metal tin by Xavier's feet)_

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "And what is that?"

_(Xavier smiles and picks up tin. Opening it, a billow of white wisps rise out.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "These," _(withdraws a tray of cylindrical ice cubes)_ "Are magic bullets."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Magic bullets?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(returns tray within and closes tin)_ "Salt water which has been frozen into the shape of bullets and can be fired from a 35mil. They will penetrate the body and melt, leaving no trace of its existence." _(pause, hooking the tin to her belt)_ "Probably won't kill 'em, but they'll hurt like hell. They'll work well in case we need a distraction."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(face neutral)_ "Swell." _(pause)_ "Coming up on P4S 527."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(looking at the sensors)_ "I'm picking up humanoid signatures on the planets' surface. Looks like there's a clearing about 2.5 miles west of them."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(calling behind him)_ "Okay, Doc. My orders are to differ to you on this mission. How do you wanna play this?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(coming up to stand behind Sheppard)_ "One step at a time, Johnny. Let's just get ourselves planet-side first."

_(suddenly, the jumper shakes)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "What the hell was that?"

_(the H.U.D. comes on showing a wildly fluctuating line graph)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Some sort of electromagnetic disturbance."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "That's never good."

_(jumper shakes again, this time more violently)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Where's it coming from?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(checking his sensors)_ "I don't know. It seems to stretch on for miles in all directions."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Most likely emanating from the enemy base as a deterrent against unwelcomed visitors."

_(jumper shakes again. Xavier is knocked back violently)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Controls are unresponsive." _(pause)_ "Heads up everyone, we're going down!" 

_(CUT TO: EXT: Night. Jumper disappears within a tangle of jungle brush)_

(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL)

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(Scene: INT: Jumper. It's passengers lay in disarray. Items from the overhead compartments have fallen out and been strewn all over.)

(Camera pans over each member. Sheppard is the first to stir)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(grunting)_ "Sound off."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "I am fine."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "I, as well."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Anyone get the license plate number of that truck?"

_(pause)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "McKay?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(groaning, pushing a pile of stuff off him, to Sheppard)_ "I hate you."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(standing)_ "Oh, please, you worship the quicksand I walk on." _(pause)_ "Anything broken?" 

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "If I say yes, can I go home?" 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "No."

_(Sheppard sits down in the pilot's seat and starts to push buttons)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Well, looks like whatever hit us didn't cause any serious damage. Controls seem to be working fine now. Let me just figure out where those life signs were -- ah, there they are."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Will we be able to leave once the mission is complete?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(looking at the EM sensor readings they had picked up)_ "Well, it looks like the field hovers several hundred kilometres above the planet's surface. If we maintain a low orbit until we reach the field's limit there shouldn't be any problem getting out of here."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(picks up her crossbow and loads a bolt into the chamber, slinging the bolt carrier across her body)_ "Alright, let's head out. Keep your head down and eyes open; only shoot at what I tell you to shoot at; and always remember: Doc is always right. I will listen to Doc. I will not ignore Doc's recommendations. Doc is a Goddess. And, if any of these regs are ignored, Doc will personally rip your lungs out!" 

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "Wait a minute! We do not know what awaits us outside this ship."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "I agree. It is uncertain what kind of danger could be roaming around out there."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "There are worse things out tonight than Wraith or vicious animals."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Like what?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(hefts up her crossbow)_ "Like me."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "They're right, Doc! Let's just take a moment to gather our thoughts and figure out a strategy."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(annoyed)_ "Here's the strategy. We find our targets, carry out our respective objectives, kick ass; feel good, and go home. That strategic enough for you?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(almost begging)_ "C'mon Doc--" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(steps into Sheppard's personal space, voice low and angry)_ "Do you find me threatening?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(pause; taken aback)_ "Not until this very minute..."

_(Xavier presses the button to lower the hatch and turns to exit)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(to John, whispering)_ "She's dangerous when she's pissed, huh?"

_(CUT TO: EXT: Xavier exits the jumper, followed by the others. Xavier is moving very carefully as if in stealth mode. They find themselves in a dark, wild-looking jungle. All around them there is a rustling of leaves and the sounds of nighttime birds.)_

(Sheppard follows Xavier out, P-90 poised. A sharp breeze wafts across them)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Does anyone else feel like they've stepped right into the middle of 'Apocalypse Now'?"

_(there's a long silence as the group takes in the wild surroundings)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(gun poised)_ "Okay, She-Hulk, what now?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Now," _(the audible sound of the crossbow's safety clicking off is heard)_ "we go to work."

_(CUT TO: EXT: Jungle. The group is moving through dense brush.)_

(Sheppard glances over at McKay who seems to be whispering to himself)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "What are you doing?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Trying to imagine myself as Bruce Willis in Die Hard. You?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Mel Gibson, Lethal Weapon."

_(Xavier comes up between them)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "When this is all over, you two oughta trade in your DVD Players and get a life." 

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Well, excuse me! I'm in a hostile environment; I'm totally unprepared; and we're intending on taking on by a bunch of guys who probably want to kick my ass. I feel like I'm back in high school."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Relax, Rodney. Everything's gonna be fine. We've been able to beat the odds before."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "That's easy for you to say--"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(frustrated)_ "Hey, if I have to listen to you two blabber anymore, one of you is gonna end up seriously dead. Now, this is the last time I'm gonna tell you this: I--"

_(a shriek in the distance catches her attention. Xavier holds up a hand to stop everyone. She gives them a series of hand gestures and the groups moves forward carefully and silently.)_

(They step through a grouping of bushes to find themselves standing on the ledge of a cliff.)

(Xavier signals them to get down)

(dropping to her haunches, Xavier pulls a small pair of binoculars from a pouch on her belt. She looks through them for a few seconds then passes them to Sheppard. Xavier points into the distance and Sheppard looks through the binoculars to the area indicated)

(CUT TO: a shot seen through the binoculars. Two Wraiths are standing in front of a large cave. After a moment they head inside.)

(CUT BACK TO: The group on the cliff)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Alright, children, it's show time."

_(Sheppard passes the binoculars back to Xavier and she stows them back in her pouch.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Did I mention I want to live; as opposed to I don't want to die."

_(Xavier smiles slightly and turns to face the others)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Alright, Liz said Ford is working with a small sect, so chances are they'll be less than a dozen planet-side."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "And you've come to this conclusion...how?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Call it women's intuition."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Oh, I feel so much better now."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "In either case, we can take them by surprise. It's unlikely Ford will be very far away from his partners. We head to that cave and check it out. Johnny, keep your eyes on you're little doo-hickey," _(gestures to the life-signs monitor Sheppard is holding)_ "I don't want any surprises. Now, let's find a path down the cliff."

_(Xavier heads back into the bush, the others following)_

(Sheppard takes a moment on the cliff by himself)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Doo-hickey?"

_(Sheppard follows) _

(CUT TO: Cave entrance)

(Sheppard peers inside) 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Everyone ready?" 

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Not in the slightest, but when has that ever mattered?"

_(Sheppard shots McKay a rueful smile)_

(Sheppard takes a step into the cave and looks at his life-signs detector.)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(to Xavier, surprised)_ "You were right! I'm only picking up four life signs."

_(Xavier smiles slightly)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Alright, people, let's do this! If everything goes well, we'll be home in time for dinner." 

_(they walk into the cave)_

(CUT TO: The group approaching a forked tunnel.)

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "Well, isn't that just great?"

_(Sheppard looks back down at his life-signs detector)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(softly)_ "Son of a bitch!"

**Teyla Emmagan**: "What? What is the matter?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Something's interfering with the detector. I'm not getting any signals now."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Well, which way should we go?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "How the hell should I know?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "We'll split up. Johnny, take Teyla and McKay and head down the right tunnel. Ronon and I will take the left. Stay on channel two but try to maintain radio silence unless necessary."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(nods)_ "Stay alert."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "And you."

_(they split off into their assigned directions.)_

(CUT TO: Xavier and Ronon creeping down their tunnel. A flickering ligh can be seen at the end. As the pair come closer and closer they can hears bickering voices)

(They crest the corner to find themselves over-looking a massive cavern. Taking refuge behind a large boulder, they peer down to the cavern floor.)

(Ford is there arguing with a female Wraith with long, mint green hair.)

**Aiden Ford**: _(angry)_ "That wasn't part of the deal!"

**Female Wraith**: "Deals change. You will tell us something valuable right now, or I will pull out your rib cage and wear it as a hat."

**Aiden Ford**: "Hello to the imagery."

**Female Wraith**: _(sneers)_ "Talk."

_(Ford begins to pace back and forth, clearly angry. After a moment, he opens his mouth to speak when he's suddenly cut off by a male Wraith entering through an adjoining tunnel.)_

**Male Wraith**: _(sneering grin)_ "We have visitors."

_(A second later, Teyla, Sheppard and Rodney appear with their hands raising followed closely by a large Warrior Wraith.)_

(CUT TO: Xavier and Ronon share an omnious look)

(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL)

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(Scene: INT: Cavern floor)

**Aiden Ford**: _(smiling broadly)_ "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Nice to see you, too, Ford. You don't call, you don't write." 

_(the warrior Wraith forces them over to a large ring about 5 feet in diameter. The male Wraith presses a button on a remote and a golden haze rises up from the ring. It's a force field.) _

(Sheppard reaches out to touch it but is shocked, he recoils) 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Well, that's new." 

**Aiden Ford**: _(walking closer to the shield)_ "I was wondering when we'd cross paths again. Where's your large friend?"

_(Sheppard is silent)_

**Male Wraith**: "There were no others."

**Aiden Ford**: _(scoffs)_ "I highly doubt that." _(turns to warrior Wraith.)_ "Head back out. He has to be around somewhere." 

_(Warrior Wraith is hesitent. He casts a look to the male Wraith who nods curtly. He nods in response and exists)_

(CUT TO: Xavier and Ronon.)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(whispering)_ "Go back to the forked tunnel and take that guy out. Then get the rest of the way down there. Hide just beyond the exit and wait for my signal."

_(Ronon nods wordlessly and disappears back down the tunnel)_

(Xavier unclips the metal tin on her belt and begins to load her 35mil with the magic bullets.)

((CUT TO: Cavern floor. Ford is pacing back and forth in front of the force field)

**Aiden Ford**: _(in a mocking conversational tone)_ "So, what brings you to our little corner of the galaxy, hmmm?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Oh, you know us, just out for a little Sunday drive. I think we took a wrong turn somewhere around Albequerque," _(to Sheppard and Teyla)_ "What do you think?"

**Aiden Ford**: _(chuckles slightly)_ "I have missed that sense of humour of yours, McKay. I truly have."

**Teyla Emmagan**: _(concerned)_ "What has happened to you, Aiden?"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "First you turn on your friends, then you hook up with the very things who treat the human race like they're Happy Meals with legs." _(pause)_ "What the hell are you thinking?"

**Aiden Ford**: "Call it a marriage of convienience. One has something the other wants." _(almost growling)_ "And you would do well the stay out of my way." _(walking the circumfrance of the force field)_ "I'm sure you're curious how I managed to avoid become item one on the Wraith menu. Funny story really, but suffice it to say, the hive keeper," _(motions to the female Wraith behind him)_ "came to an agreement that would be mutally beneficial."

_(CUT TO: Xavier as she aims at the male Wraith and discharges three rounds)_

(two bullets find their target, deep in his hip.)

(the male Wraith suddenly drops to the floor and screeches in excruiating pain, startling everyone below. The female Wraith runs to him.)

(Ford looks up to see Xavier standing on the over-hang)

**Aiden Ford**: "Well, who is this pretty little thing?"

_(Xavier jumps down, landing in a crouch.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "You must be Ford. Y'know, you look like hell. Not the fun one, where they burn you with hot pokers for all eternity, but the hardcore one, y'know, Nixon and Brittany Spears?" 

**Aiden Ford**: "You know my name, but I don't know yours. That hardly seems fair."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Yeah, well," _(grabs crossbow hanging across her back and fires a bolt, hitting him in the left shoulder.)_ "No one ever said life was fair."

_(Ford howls, stumbling back a moment. He pulls out the bolt with a grunt before surging toward her.)_

(Ford lands a kick to Xavier's gut, causing her to drop the crossbow.)

(Xavier is on the defensive as she blocks several punches but she doesn't see Ford snap his hip, bringing a high roundhouse to her head. Xavier stumbles back, dazed slightly)

(Ford then surges forth and pins her to the wall.) 

**Aiden Ford**: _(sneering)_ "You like that, huh? You like that? One year tour in Iraq."

_(Xavier brings her knee up, catching him dead center in the groin)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling slyly)_ "You like that? Two day vacation in East Toronto."

_(Xavier catches him across the jaw, sending him spinning into the adjacent wall. His head smacks hard against the jagged wall and he falls to the floor, knocked out.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Hot damn, I love this job!"

_(Xavier turns her attention to the female Wraith who leaves the male Wraith's side.)_

(Xavier reaches down to her ankle and grabs the dagger.)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Do you have any idea how much therapy you people need?"

_(CUT TO: Ronon arriving at the floor entrance. He peers around into the cavern to see the female Wraith advancing towards Xavier. He clearly looks torn between running in to help or waiting til Xavier calls for him. His eyes dart to the male Wraith writhing on the floor. After a second, the male Wraith begins to drag himself over to a stunner lying nearby.) _

(Ronon decides to throw caution to the wind and runs at the male Wraith.)

(The female Wraith is distracted by the sudden movement and turns to look at Ronon and the male Wraith grappling.) 

(Xavier takes the opportunity to surge forward, launching a high roundhouse to her head.)

(The female Wraith hardly seems phased because she, in turn, revs back and launches Xavier through the air with a hard thwack to her chest.)

(Xavier hits the wall behind her hard, and she stumbles for a moment, but she rights herself as quick as a flash. Surging forth again, she throws out several punches and punch-kick combos.)

(The female Wraith does very well at holding her own against the attacks.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pointing behind Xavier)_ "LOOK OUT!" 

_(CUT TO: Ford, now wide awake and stunner in hand. He revs back and plunges the stunner point through Xavier's thigh.)_

**Aiden Ford**: _(smiles)_ "Oops!" 

_(Xavier screams in a complicated combination of surprise and pain.)_

(the female Wraith takes advantage of the distraction and slams a palm onto Xavier's chest.)

(Xavier regains her equilimbruim enough to throw her upper torso forward and drive the dagger deep into the female Wraith's right shoulder.) 

(The female Wraith's screams now mix with Xavier's.)

(CUT TO: Sheppard, Teyla, and Rodney. Their jaws drop open in horror.) 

(CUT TO: Ronon. He's overpowered the male Wraith, the sound of his neck snapping is heard. Looking up, he sees Xavier and the female Wraith linked. Ronon grabs the nearby stunner and fires at them. The force separates them and both fall to the floor, unconcious.)

(all eyes turn to Ford.)

**Aiden Ford**: _(unconcerned)_ "Love to stick around guys, but I've got places to go, people to kill." _(he pulls out a remote from his pocket)_ "'Til we meet again."

_(he presses a button and disappears into thin air.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Dammit!" _(pause)_ "Ronon, get us the hell out of here!"

_(Ronon pats down the dead male Wraith and finds the remote. He releases the force field and they all run to Xavier.)_

(Teyla pulls the stunner out of Xavier's thigh.)

**Teyla Emmagan**: "This does not look good."

_(Sheppard tears a length of fabric from his shirt and pinches off the bleeding from her thigh wound.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "C'mon, we gotta get her back to Atlantis."

_(Teyla, Rodney and Sheppard pick up Xavier, and Ronon grabs the female Wraith.)_

(CUT TO: COMMERCIAL)

(CUT FROM: COMMERCIAL)

(Scene: INT: Puddle Jumper. Space. Everyone is smudged with dirt and hair mussed.) 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Atlantis? This is Sheppard. Jumper Two is inbound with a medical emergency.

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(over radio)_ "This is Weir, Colonel. What's the nature of the emergency?"

_(Sheppard casts a dark look into the jumper's rear compartment. Xavier is lying in the middle of the floor, she's still unconscious and covered in a layer of perspiration. Her shirt has been cut open and Ronon is examining the Wraith hand indent.)_

(Rodney is sitting nearby on a bench, the stunner trained on the unconcious female Wraith) 

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(waiveringly)_ "'Lisabeth...it's Doc. She's bad. She's real bad." 

_(Jumper sails through the active orbital gate.)_

(CUT TO: Atlantis Infirmary. Weir runs in and nearly collides with Sheppard.)

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(panicky)_ "John!"

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: _(grabbing Weir's shoulders)_ "Whoa-whoa-whoa, calm down!"

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "What happened? Where is she?"

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Dr. Beckett took her immediately into surgery." 

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "You should've seen her in action, 'Lizabeth. It was amazing! I've never seen anyone hold up so well against the Wraith. She--"

_(Sheppard shoots Rodney a withering glare, silencing him.)_

(Weir starts pacing in front of them)

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "It was Ford." _(Weir stops and looks at Sheppard)_ "It was like he came out of nowhere. Doc and Ronon managed to take out two of the Wraith, and Doc was about to incapacitate the third for transport when Ford suddenly popped up behind her. He skewered her leg with the point of a stunner. Our target took the opportunity to get a little...taste. They were only linked for a second so I don't think it caused irrepreable harm."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Ford transported away. Two of the Wraith were killed in the fight but we did get the third."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Ronon took her down to the holding cell. She is still unconcious."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(eyes beginning to glaze)_ "Just tell me how my sister is!" 

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: _(entering from the recovery room)_ "She'll be fine. She's resting comfortably and pumped full of pain killers, but she'll be fine. I'd have to assume thae Wraith took thae brunt of thae stunner blast 'cause thae lass was nae unconscious for long."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(gulping hard, crosses arms across chest in a comforting manner)_ "How-how much did the Wraith take from her?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "It's hard to say really. I dinnae think it was much, but the lass now seems to be sporting a streak of white in her hair." _(smiles comfortingly)_ "Looks rathers striking on her."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "Can I see her?"

**Dr. Carson Beckett**: "Thae lass is sleeping right now. Medication made her a wee bit loopy so I gave her a mild sedative, but y'can sit with her if y'wish."

_(Weir gives Beckett's shoulder a gentle squeeze and enters the recovery room)_

(CUT TO: Recovery room. Xavier's bedside. Weir is sitting in the chair, holding Xavier's limp hand. Weir's face is damp from crying)

(Sheppard steps up behind her from off screen, and lays a soft touch on Weir's shoulder.)

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(closing her eyes)_ "I should never have brought her here. I should have known... bad things always happen here."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Hate to break it to you, Elizabeth, but bad things always happen everywhere." _(pause)_ "She saved our lives. We had been captured and if she hadn't done what she had, the mission would've been lost."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: _(forcing herself to smile)_ "That's my girl, always doing the stupid thing."

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "Hey, you heard Beckett, she'll be right as rain in a few days, and the feeding imprint will heal with time. We'll get him next time."

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**: "There won't be a next time for Sarah. I'm sending her back where she'll be safe."

_(Sheppard pulls a chair up next to Weir and turns her to face him.)_

**Lt. Col. John Sheppard**: "You can't do that." _(Weir looks at him incredulously)_ "You didn't see her out there, the look on her face. This is what it means to be military. We go into battle with our eyes wide open, no disillusionment of what's to come. Doc craves the fight, craves the hunt. Whether she's here or back on Earth, she'll seek it out. At least here, her whereabouts will always be known...and after seeing what she can do, there's no one I'd rather have watching my back in a fight than her."

_(slowly, Weir looks back at Xavier)_

(CUT TO: Atlantis holding cell. Ronon, Teyla, and McKay are watching the female Wraith very closely. The Wraith, having now regained conciousness, is sitting cross legged on the floor. Her face is devoid of expression.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(sighing heavily)_ "So, first up, you're our prisoner."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "I'd have to concur with that, yes."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "You roughed up our friend something terrible."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "Can't say we like you much."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "So, sorry about the shoulder, but if you try to escape, we will hit you."

**Teyla Emmagan**: "On the head."

**Specialist Ronon Dex**: "With very large and heavy objects."

_(Wraith cocks her head and smiles slightly before closing her eyes)_

(CUT TO: INT: Atlantis mess hall. The room is virtually empty, save for a few marines playing cards, the kitchen staff, and McKay sitting alone with a coffee, slice of pie, his computer and a notebook. Xavier enters, assisted by a crutch. He niether sees nor hears Xavier until she slides into the seat across from him. McKay looks at her in surprise while she non-chalantly flips through his notebook.) 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(looking at a ZPM drawing in Rodney's notebook)_ "Wow! You don't get this from the Sears catalogue!"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause)_ "Can I...help you?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(non-chalantly)_ "No." _(she turns McKay's computer slightly towards her to peek at what he's working on)_

(McKay looks around nervously to see if anyone is watching them.)

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(looking back at Xavier)_ "Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is--"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(calmly; turning the computer back towards McKay)_ "No. No joke."

_(McKay waits a beat before returning his attention to his computer.)_

(Xavier watches him for a few seconds before breaking the silence.)

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "So tell me, what keeps Rodney McKay awake at night? Wait, let me guess. Memorizing some obscure textbook? No, no, no. Working on cold fusion? No, I got it, I got it, I got it. Watching Star Trek and laughing at all the physics mistakes?" 

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Actually, there aren't that many scientific errors in Star Trek, especially considering how far ahead of it's time it was made. There are certain improbabilities, but not that many outright errors."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(pause)_ "Right."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause; to Sarah)_ "Look, this is an odd question, but you're rather hot and you're pretty nice to me...are you drunk? It's okay if you are."

_(Xavier giggles and lays a light touch on his forearm.)_

(McKay looks at her hand in surprise; pauses; and nervously clears his throat.)

(Kavanagh suddenly appears at the table; Rodney quickly pulls his arm back.) 

**Dr. Kavanagh**: "Dr. Xavier, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(sighs heavily)_ "And now you found me." _(sarcastically)_ "Now, it's your turn. You go hide and let's see how long it takes me to not find you!" 

_(Rodney chuckles under his breath)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(annoyed; to Kavanagh)_ "If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

**Dr. Kavanagh**: _(looks at McKay briefly before turning back to Xavier)_ "Listen, up 'til now we've known each other only as colleagues, but I'm open to other avenues."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Take a U-turn."

**Dr. Kavanagh**: "Face it, our chemistry is undeniable."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Y'know what else is undeniable?" 

**Dr. Kavanagh**: _(smiles slightly)_ "What?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(picks up the fork from McKay's pie plate)_ "The pain this fork is going to cause when I jam it into your eye!" _(brandishes fork at Kavanagh)_ "Now, listen to me very carefully. I'm going to put this politely as possible. For your benefit, I'll use small words that even your mind can easily grasp. If you don't leave me alone, I will FUCK YOU UP!"

_(Kavanagh shoots a look to McKay, whose really trying not to laugh, pivots sharply on his heels, and storms away.)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(turning to an imaginary judge)_ "And that's when I killed him, Your Honour!"

_(McKay chuckles slightly)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "So, how's the leg?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Little tender." _(rubs leg gently)_ "Lord of the Needles wouldn't release me until I agreed to take a crutch with me."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Well, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the ever-burgeoning 'I've-been-blasted-by-a-stunner' club."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiles, pause)_ "Let me ask you something. Why don't you like Johnny?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(sighs; closes the laptop lid)_ "It's not that I don't like him, per sey -- don't get me wrong, he can be a real ass at times. It's just that, well, he's impulsive, and 9 times out of 10, it generally lands us in hot water."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiles slightly)_ "Yep, that's the Johnny we've all come to know and love! Of course, in just the last couple days since I've been here, I've heard a lot of people saying the same about you."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pursed lips)_ "Excuse me? Who's said that? I want names, I want events!"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(giggles)_ "Relax, I've also heard about your numerous heroic moments." 

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Well that's beside the--what? Wait a minute. People have actually used the word 'heroic'?" 

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Well, in a round-a-bout way."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "In either case, it has more to do with the incompetence that abounds around me than anything I may or may not have done."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(pause)_ "Just because you're sexy, it doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause; surprised)_ "You think I'm sexy?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Hey, I think it, I say it. It's my way."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause)_ "Wait a minute...didn't you just tell Kavanagh exactly where to go and how to get there?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "That's different. Kavanagh's not people. He's more like one of those really whiny dogs that you just wanna punt for distance."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause)_ "Wow...I like you so much!" _(pause)_ "Y'know, I have to confess something -- and if anyone were to ask me about it, I'd completely deny it -- but from the moment I met you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

_(Xavier blushes wildly)_

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Why didn't you say anything?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(shrugs; shyly)_ "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Why would I ever not want to talk to you?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "I don't know, y'know, just in case you thought I was drunk or a lunatic... or a drunk lunatic."

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "You know what my Aunt Punkin would say if she were in this room right now?"

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Why the hell did my parents name me Punkin?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(smiling wryly)_ "No. She'd say that courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Wow!" _(pause)_ "Your aunt must've really blown some smoke up your butt that day. Did she use a fan or just a really big hose?" _(looks down at the table top)_ "Despite what you've heard, I'm not all that courageous. I'll never be a hero. I had a chance once. My best friend's cat was drowning in a pool and I jumped in to save it. But when I realized I had to give it mouth-to-mouth, I threw it back in."

_(a steward passes by and Xavier swipes two mugs of Athosian beer. She hands a mug to McKay, and takes a long swallow of her own.)_

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(pause)_ "You like beer?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "I love it. It's actually my second favourite thing in the world."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: "Really? What's the first?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: "Sex."

**Dr. Rodney McKay**: _(sputters, beer spraying all over; pause; clears throat nervously)_ "Would it be alright if I were to, y'know, ask you out sometime?"

**Maj. (Dr.) Sarah Xavier**: _(non-chalantly)_ "It wouldn't suck."

_(Camera slowly zooms out, continuing on out the balcony door and into a wide shot of the city with the sun just beginning to set over the horizon.)_

(Overlay of denoument music.)

(Fade to black.)

(Closing credits.)

**_Special Guest Stars_**:  
Ben Cotton as Dr. Kavanagh  
Rainbow Sun Francks as Aiden Ford  
James Lafazanos as Male Wraith  
Dan Payne as Wraith Warrior  
Andee Frizzell as Female Wraith

_(Acme anvil falling on tricycle-riding shark.)_


End file.
